Kakashi's melody
by kaisa sabaku
Summary: Kakashi meets a kunoichi who teaches him through words and music that strength doesn't always come from the body.first story. please read and review. Rated M for torture in later chapters. ON HIATUS!


Disclaimer : all recognizable material belong to Kishimoto. I only own my OC's Anya,Isa,and martel

Music inspired love story

It was Shinobi night at Lotus, a bar frequented by ninja in the Hidden Leaf village area. Groups of Jonin were currently trying to get the manager to let them sing karaoke to commemorate the inauguration of the Rukodaime Hokage. The one and only hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki. "Fine. Just fine, now leave me be!" he said irritated. "Thanks Hiroshi" Kakashi said.

Within minutes the stage was set up and songs were being chosen.

At a table in the middle of the bar a lone woman stirred her drink absent-mindedly while singing under her breath. Kakashi saw this and decided to see why the woman looked so somber amid the drunken revelry. He waded through the crowd and slid into an empty seat across from the woman. "Why don't you join the party?" he asked her. She stayed silent with her eyes staring at the took the opportunity to take a closer look at the young woman. She was around 5'2" with dark brown hair, a muscularly slender build, and bright hazel eyes.

The silver-hair jonin was jerked out of his observations by the sound of a voice singing along with the song currently being sung on stage. He looked around and quickly noticed it was from his once silent companion. She stopped abruptly looking at him and said "It's not polite to eye someone up you know." "So you can speak." Kakashi said bemusedly. "Yes, I can thank you. So before you harass me any further I would like to know your name."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi my alias is the Copycat-Nin. Now I have introduced myself I ask for you to do the same."

"Well, since you asked kindly I'll oblige. My name is Mikiru Anya. My alias is Anastasia's Melody ."Anya said.

"So Anya why aren't you enjoying the festivities this evening?" Kakashi asked again.

"I was removed from active ninja duty because they found out about my condition."Anya seethed. She was radiating anger and pain after she said this. "What condition?"Kakashi asked intrigued. "I have Cerebral Palsy" She stated. He gasped trying to believe such a strong looking shinobi could have this debilitating disorder. "How did you become a shinobi if you have CP?"he queried.

Anya fiddled with a strand of hair and sipped her drink before sitting straight in her chair getting ready to reveal this scandalous secret."I hid my symptoms by never showing when I was in pain and disguised the leg tremors in movements like kicks"

Kakashi had to ask the question that was nagging at him constantly now. "How old are you?" he said. To himself he added _"how long have you hidden this?"_

Anya tried to speak and only managed a feeble croak. She couldn't understand why she felt the need to bare her soul to this man she met not 10 minutes ago. He wasn't anyone to her, yet Anya was drawn to him. To tell her story would mean he held a precious yet cursed part of her soul. Some forgotten instinct told her that telling Kakashi was the best thing to do. "I'm twenty-six, I graduated the Academy at eleven"She told him.

"You hid all that pain and frustration for fifteen years?!" Kakashi said surprised and a little angered.

"My dream was to be a shinobi and make the village realize just because someone has a disability doesn't mean their weak and useless. Anastasia will be the name everyone knows as the pride of Konoha. I will make this dream a reality with every ounce of power I have .I swear this on my music "Anya confidently told him.

"You sound like a certain Naruto Uzumaki "he said with a chuckle. "What did you mean "I swear this on my music"?

Anya blushed at his question. "Most of my jutsus are ballads performed with elemental seals on my guitars or drumsticks. By regulating my chakra in them I control what the element seal does with the notes I play." "That is a very unusual form of battle" Kakashi said . "would you perform a few songs for me and my friends tonight ?".

"Well Hatake-san because you took your time to listen to my problems ,yes I will play a few songs." Anya got up and walked to the stage. She conferred with the house band and DJ. Anya seemed to get mad at one point as she pointed in their table's general direction. Finally Hiroshi approached the mic stand and said "We have a special guest singer this evening : Konoha's own Anastasia's Melody! "My first song is dedicated to all the shinobi here tonight who know the roads we travel called life and love. 'This is called "At the beginning "by Donna Lewis and Mark Richards. Kakashi, please sing with me because this is a duet song."

Kakashi was startled when Anya ask him up to sing with her. After some looks in his direction he went onstage and was handed a microphone. "Do you know the song?" she asked. He said " no, is that bad?" "No Kakashi its perfect!" Anya said excitedly. "Alright here it is guys!"

We were strangersStarting out on a journeyNever dreamingWhat we'd have to go throughNow here we areAnd I'm suddenly standingAt the beginning with you

No one told meI was going to find youUnexpectedWhat you did to my heartWhen I lost hopeYou were there to remind meThis is the start

Life is a roadAnd I want to keep goingLove is a riverI wanna keep flowingLife is a roadNow and foreverWonderful journey

I'll be thereWhen the world stops turningI'll be thereWhen the storm is throughIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you

We were strangersOn a crazy adventureNever dreamingHow our dreams would come trueNow here we standUnafraid of the futureAt the beginning with you

Life is a roadAnd I want to keep goingLove is a riverI wanna keep flowingLife is a roadNow and foreverWonderful journey

I'll be thereWhen the world stops turningI'll be thereWhen the storm is throughIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhereLike me alone in the darkNow I know my dream will live onI've been waiting so longNothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a roadAnd I want to keep goingLove is a riverI wanna keep flowingLife is a roadNow and foreverWonderful journey

I'll be thereWhen the world stops turningI'll be thereWhen the storm is throughIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep goingLove is a river I wanna keep going on....Starting out on a journeyLife is a road and I wanna goingLove is river I wanna keep flowingIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you.

Kakashi was surprised to notice that he had been holding her hand during the noticed how close they were and how she looked at him with a smile that told him she appreciated him singing with her more than he would ever leaned in and kissed her before waving then walking offstage.

Anya was stunned for a moment. She couldn't believe he had kissed her infront of one hundred plus people and calmly sauntered away. Breaking out of her daze, the roar of the crowd was intense. "Alright you ready for the second song?" She crowd answered "YES". "This is a new one you guys may not know. Its called Because the Night."

Take me now, baby, here as I amHold me close, try and understandDesire is hunger is the fire I breatheLove is a banquet on which we feed

Come on now, try and understandThe way I feel when I'm in your handsTake my hand, come under coverThey can't touch you now can't touch you now, can't touch you now

Because the night belongs to loversBecause the night belongs to loveBecause the night belongs to loversBecause the night belongs to us_[2x]_

Have I a doubt, baby when I'm aloneLove is a ring on the telephoneLove is an angel, disguised as lustHere in our bed 'til the morning comes

Come on now, try and understandThe way I feel, under your commandTake my hand, and the sun resetsThey can't touch you now, can't touch you now, can't touch you now

Because the night belongs to loversBecause the night belongs to loveBecause the night belongs to loversBecause the night belongs to us_[2x] _


End file.
